Candy is often consumed at most celebrations. The variety of candy that is commercially available is large. Candy can be found in a multitude of shapes, colors, flavors, sizes and textures.
In modern commerce where sales of any product may depend on reputation and marketing rather than the product per se, packaging of a product may impact on the sustainability of the product. Packaging should not be overlooked even for basic items like confectionery. Similarly, for candy, a range of packaging can be used to entice consumers. Considerable interest towards a particular candy may be generated by designing candy or packaging with eye-catching designs and colours.